Hollow Ichigo's Takeover
by killuakills
Summary: ichiruki hichiruki onesided ichiori onesided renruki; My own version of the events circling Kubo Tighty Whitie's Bleach Arrancar Arc. AUish.
1. Madness

Where was she?

His freedom.

The one he could talk to openly, unafraid of being judged.

The one who understood him.

The one who would quietly stay by his side, even in a storm.

--------------

The rain had started again. It was pouring. It was raining rivers and lakes and ponds.

Zangetsu looked up at the sky with a sad, lonely look yet again. In his gruff, resonant voice he spoke to the sky.

"Ichigo..."

A cackling laugh came from behind him.

Startled, the rough man looked behind him.

"Ossan. You don't really believe he can keep this up, do you? The boy isn't THAT good." The white Ichigo smirked.

Zangetsu sighed. "It is another time of testing. Nothing more."

The raindrops pelted his face.

The white self took a step forward.

Zangetsu glanced at him, noticed the sword the hollow carried, and sighed. "Boy, your childish antics will get you nowhere."

An ugly grin stretched across the hollow's face.

"We'll see."

The sword slashed towards the defenseless man.

-------------------

Ichigo lifted his sword to the arrancar, and Orihime stared up adoringly at him.

"Orihime. Help Chad." Ichigo said, then lifted Zangetsu up above his head, and was about to swing it down when--

**"Miss me, partner?"**

Ichigo stiffened, paralyzed with terror, and began his slow descent into madness.

**---------------------**

_He had failed to protect yet another._

* * *

**A/N: from bleach, arrancar arc, right before rukia returns and ichigo's hollow self is keeping him from fighting.**


	2. Delay

His light.

Gone.

Left.

Abandoned.

Why? He couldn't think straight anymore.

----------------

He was beaten.

He had fallen.

He had failed.

Ichigo twisted around in bed, and slammed his fist into the mattress. The moment the two collided, flashes of a white shihakusho and black teeth flooded his vision for a moment, then disappeared. Ichigo lay frozen in his position, then relaxed onto the mattress.

He was useless. Afraid of something that was a part of him.

But... Ichigo wanted nothing to do with the white shinigami that kept attacking his mind, his thoughts.

_Why couldn't it just leave him alone?_

_Partner? Why partner?_

_I want nothing to do with him._

Ichigo threw the pillow at the wall. It landed with a soft fwump, then fell to the floor.

_Useless._

----------------

Renji raced down the aisle of the Seiretei, coming to an abrupt halt in front of the Kuchiki manor. He sucked in his breath, then rapped at the door soundly with his knuckles.

Rukia.

Her eyes were the first thing he noticed when she opened the door.

She was as short as ever, but seemed healthier now that her spirit energy was returning.

"Renji?" Her tone was inscrutable. "What... Why are you here?"

He coughed, and scratched at his head, a slight blush on his cheeks. "We- well..." He coughed again. "See, there's this mission that I got. And, it's kinda... uh... I was..."

Rukia twitched, then punched the red-haired boy in the stomach. He fell to the floor, groaning. "Out with it, baka-yarou. The door's open and you're letting cold air in. Nii-sama's gonna be angry and I'm not taking the blame!"

"Err. Right, right." Renji felt like he was asking her out on a date. Not that he would. Never. Of course not. Impossible. "There's this mission, see, into Karakura town. There's some trouble there, and.. well, hollow radars are going crazy, and... Would you like to come?"

Her face had turned to stone. "Was I specifically asked for, Assistant Captian-san?"

"Hey! I lost that job a while ago and you know it!"

"Was I?"

Renji shrugged. "Maybe."

She closed the door quietly.


	3. Guilt

It's over.

Done with.

Why keep trying?

Why keep chasing?

Futile.

-----------------

With his usual permafrown, Ichigo entered his classroom door.

There was Inoue, the cracked vase, standing with her friends.

His eyes traced the bandage around her skull, the sling on her arm, and a pang of guilt overtook him.

There was that feeling again.

Of sinking.

Of falling.

Of drowning.

He looked away, and began walking to his seat.

Ichigo glanced at Rukia's usual desk, and her outline appeared on his vision before fading into nothing.

_He was going crazy._

"Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo turned, expression gaunt and weary.

He had gotten no sleep last night.

_The effing albino talked too effing much_.

"Good morning!" Inoue said with her usual vigor. She didn't wave like usual, though. The reason for that was clear enough.

Ichigo became smothered with a blanket of despair. He almost stumbled, almost fell.

"Yeah. Morning." Ichigo managed, then maneuvered around her, and toward one of the open windows.

He needed some fresh air. Desperately.

Closed eyes.

_Broken._

-------------------

Rukia stood by the door for a second, contemplating her actions. Then she sighed, and turned away.

Nii-sama's house was gigantic, as expected. There were no doorways, only large, looming arcs. It only contained a ground floor, but its massive size made up for lack of height.

The clear resounding sound of knocking began before Rukia made it into the next room.

The shouting started by the time she made it to the back door.

Then came the rough sound of Renji body-slamming the door.

Rukia stopped mid-step into the outside garden.

With an irritated sigh, she twisted around and stomped her way to where she had started from.

The door flew open.

"RENJI!" She growled before he accidently killed her.

He froze mid body-slam. "Hi."

"INSIDE!" She pointed.

"Okay."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Just to make things clear; THIS IS NOT A RENRUKI FANFIC!!!!!**

**I'm just showing Renji getting Rukia to come with him to the human world**

**Any suggestions of Ichiruki or Hichiruki are welcomed.**

**I love any variation of ichiruki (TEH BESTEST PAIRING) **

**oh, and if there's anything wrong with my writing or OOCness, don't hesitate to point it out to me. i WELCOME constructive critism and ideas for my story. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Failure

"Sit. There." Rukia pointed to a purple cushioned chair.

Renji sat obediently.

With a sigh, the small girl gently massaged her forehead with the tips of her fingers.

_Curse it. Another headache..._

"Renji." She snapped.

He looked up, hopeful. She had brought him inside. Maybe she had reconsidered and--

"Stay in that chair or die. I'm going outside."

Or not.

"Wait! Rukia!" Renji grabbed her retreating shoulder.

She glared. "What, Renji?"

_Stop glaring at me! What did I do? I'm trying to help you... You won't be happy in here, like this...alone._

"Let's talk, Rukia. Please."

_I see it on your face! Stop trying to hide! _

She locked gazes with him for a second, then sighed resignedly.

"Let me get some Tylonel first..." She muttered, and grabbed a backpack.

A backpack lying in the library of Taichou's house.

A backpack, grey-blue, worn and over-used.

Renji squinted his eyes. It looked so familiar.

Rukia glanced at him while taking some compact purple objects. She looked a bit...wary?

Upon swallowing the items, she took a small steaming china cup and sipped some tea, sighed, then sat down in a luxurious chair across from her friend.

She stared at him, sipping her drink every other second.

Renji was getting uncomfortable. "What?"

She gave a confused glance. "Didn't you want to talk? If not, I'll just go take--"

Renji shook his head. "No, no... it's okay." He leaned back, trying to get comfortable. It wasn't hard.

She sipped her tea, her lusterous eyes closed for a second as the hot liquid entered her mouth.

"So?" She held the china in her lap loosely. "What is it, Renji?"

He snapped to attention. How long had he been staring at her?

"Uhm." He scratched his head, trying to get his bearings. "Well... Where to start..."

He suddenly glanced up, into her eyes, motive found. "We got data from Kurotsuchi yesterday."

"Mmhmm?" She sipped her tea.

"Karakura had sightings of arrancars."

She nodded, swallowing. "Yes. You told me this before."

"And..." He felt pressure building. "You have friends there, right?"

She was silent.

The air seemed so dense.

"Your powers should be back by tonight. Why not tag along?"

How could she sip her tea so casually?

This wasn't Rukia.

"CURSE IT, RUKIA!!!! LOOK UP AND TALK TO ME!!!"

He was standing, out of the comfort of the cushioned seat, one hand outstretched to his side, the other in a fist.

When she looked up, she had the Kuchiki face on.

The face that was born when Renji let her go.

The face that melted when Ichigo made his way into her heart.

The face that she now wore as an icy curtain.

"Renji. Please do not yell in Nii-sama's house." She stood, tea still in hand. "I have to decline your offer."

No.

"There are sure to be others more capable than I."

No.

"I don't have a seat yet, nor am I very good with the sword."

No, curse it.

"That being said, would you like to be escorted out?" She walked up and around to his side, and touched his arm.

He shrugged her off. "No, thank you."

He bowed stiffly, then walked himself out.

----------------------

A pale mess of spiky hair looked out onto the horizon.

Nothing but blue, sideways buildings.

Boring.

Everything here was so _boring._

The rain pelted his face, the black teeth stretched out in a nasty sneer.

He needed to get out of here.

This time, the horse will ride the king.


	5. Rain

She was the moon

And he was her night

-----------------

The moment Rukia's head hit her pillow, she was in a different dimension.

She knew it was a dream, had to be a dream, because the whole thing was completely surreal.

There was a long blue road stretching out two different ways, but the road had windows...and there were other rectangular roads floating off in the horizon.

Droplets poured from the cloudless sky, pelting her, cutting through to her skin.

_Strange._

Rukia glided her eyes about the freakish world, and they rested on a rusted sword stuck in the ground.

She approached it.

There was nothing else around here to look at.

_Maybe it was supposed to mean something. Like, uhm, symbolism, for example._

She reached out a tentative hand, but stopped a mere hair from the hilt.

"Oyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy...Ruuuukiaaaaaaa..." Drawled a voice, cutting through the dead silence. A crackling, deleterious voice.

She twisted around.

Her lips parted.

Eyes wide.

"I-Ichigo?"

The figure was bleached white, from its shinigami uniform to its shinigami shoes. When it stretched its lips in an ugly smirk, the teeth were pitch black, matching the outside of its eyes. Its iris was a sickly yellow. Zangetsu's hilt was stuck to its back in a constricting bandage.

It pouted at its older's expression. "Ruuukiaaaa..." It moaned, a fake pout on its once cocky lips. "Why are you looking so disgusted? Why such revulsion?" It lifted a pale hand, and made a little tear line with it. "You're making me sad."

She continued to stare with unmasked repugnance.

_Ichigo?_

_No, not Ichigo._

Flashes of Kaien, body mutilated from possession, falling towards her, filled her mind for a second.

_Far too coincidental._

She licked her lips, tried to gain hold of her free-falling thoughts.

She lurched backwards, and her hand flew to her hip, grabbing at air.

_Shirayuki?_

The figure scowled at her defensive position. "C'mon Rukia. I'm not here to fight."

It crooked a pasty finger, beckoning. "Come a little closer." It dropped to the floor, leaned forward, and patted the ground in front of it.

"Have a seat."

-----------------

Ichigo walked home quietly, slouching.

He glanced up at the park, eyes resting on the park bench.

_Where are you when I need you?_

They turned to the left, towards the playground, where he had first accepted his role as Rukia's shinigami.

_You leave, and all this crap happens._

He stepped in the bright grass, sneakers making a squelching sound in the dew.

_Why? Is this world not good enough for her?_

And his thoughts slowly turned bitter, clouding him, drowning him in the rain.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yosh. Okay. Explanation.**

**Ichigo's parts are chosen at random, diff parts (and not parts) from the anime that aren't EXACTLY corresponding. That is, you don't have to read the part before to get the current part. **

**Rukia and Renji's parts are in successive order, both happening exactly after the last. They're my own story, and have nothing to do with the anime.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**pls R&R!**


	6. Guise

Fear is nothing more than looking out for yourself.

It is the most selfish form of self-sustinance.

Fear is something to be conquored.

Not something to abhor.

For abhorrance will gain you nothing.

-------------------

Ichigo turned away, and slowly his feet moved.

Towards the clinic.

His house.

The window.

_Too many freaking memories._

------------------

Rukia stared at the figure for a few moments, contemplating his actions.

_Why did he not attack?_

_Does he not consider me a threat?_

_Likely, but if he is indeed a hollow, then..._

She sighed, and moved up to a normal position. Stiffly, she walked toward the figure.

_For now, I'll just try to buy time._

_If I can find out what this place is, then I might be able to figure out an escape route._

She sat down yards from the pale man ahead of her in a formal position, contrasting the other's lazy one.

He scratched his head, a troubled scowl on his face. (For now, Rukia decided to think of him as a boy, though technically hollows have no gender... Or so she thinks.) "Neeee..." He sighed, crawling forward.

Rukia, alarmed, began to scramble backwards.

"Ruuukiaaa."

His cold hand grabbed her wrist.

"Why so afraid? I said I wouldn't hurt you!"

She gasped, and slapped it away.

He pulled back, looking in surprise at his stinging hand. There was a dark imprint where her hand had made impact.

He glanced at her, an amused smile on his pasty face. "Oh, I see. I won't hurt you, but you have no problem hurting me?"

She scooted back some more, trying to get some distance, disgust lining every pore of her features.

He frowned. "Why won't you talk to me? Am I so revolting?"

She pointedly ignored him, and continued her quest to return to their previous distance.

Finally, she found a resting place seemingly adequite, and turned back to face the hollow.

"So," she began. "What exactly _are _you?"

_This conversation topic should take a while to complete._

He gave her a blank stare.

"A hollow."

Rukia stared blankly at the pale man.

"Anyway." He stretched out his hand towards the woman, but stayed his distance from her. "On to more pressing matters..."

Rukia gave him an incredulous glance. "What's that?"

"When you're that far away, I can't touch you..."

_THAT'S THE POINT!!!!!!!_

----------------

Renji shifted back and forth in his seat in front of the desk of the Taichou's office.

Things didn't exactly work out between the two of them after Renji's "discussion" with Rukia. It was Byaukya-taichou's idea, after all, to invite her on the mission (He felt guilty when she'd stayed to take care of him), and when Taichou's ideas don't work out, Taichou isn't happy. At all.

Renji sighed regretfully. He had let his temper get the best of him, it was true. If only he'd had a bit more control, he could've convinced her...

What's done is done.

Hopefully by now, though, Rukia was going over his offer...

Maybe her better nature would prevail.

Maybe.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, in case you havent already figured it out...**

**uhm, the beggining parts, yes, i made em up. **

**They're my own ideas on what the characters might be thinking**

**see if you can guess which character's thinking that :)**


	7. Discussion

I must hold them in my arms and never let go.

If they stray too far, I will pull them back.

If they walk away, my arms will be forever waiting.

If they rest with me, I am not afraid to fall saving them.

That is my resolve.

---------------

"Wait... wait wait wait..." Rukia muttered, tips of her fingers rubbing her temples. "If you're a hollow... then why don't you have a mask?"

Yellow eyes looked up, surprised. "Uh, I...I don't really know." He grinned in Ichigo's face.

It was obvious he was lying.

_No matter. I'll address it again later. _

"Then... do you have a name?" Rukia was beginning to feel the cold. Her drenched clothes and the ever-pouring rain were taking its toll.

The hollow looked taken aback. "Er..." He scratched his face using his index finger. "Never really thought about it."

He lifted a pasty hand to his chin, eyes squeezed shut in deep thought.

For a second, he looked just like Ichimaru.

Rukia shuddered, and her hands clasped her elbows.

Suddenly, she was _freezing._

The hollow seemed to have come to a conclusion, because his eyes were bright and he was grinning again.

"Well, since I like the metaphor of Ichi-chan being King, and me as Horse... Call me Horse." He looked... proud of himself.

_Ichi-chan? Are he and Ichigo close? I'll have to use that one next time I see him. _

Rukia held back a snicker, then sobered, remembering her previous conversation with Renji.

_If I ever see him._

Horse-san, meanwhile, was looking rather annoyed.

"Oi! You listening?" He waved a pasty hand in front of her face.

Rukia snapped back to reality, and, out of pure reflex, grabbed the hand before it went into a second wave.

They stood frozen there for a second, Rukia, frozen in shock, holding a hollow's hand, and the hollow's expression of blank surprise on Ichigo's face.

Slowly, a grin made its way to the corners of his mouth.

His pasty fingers slowly bent, and closed around Rukia's own, engulfing it.

He leaned forward, black teeth shimmering, hair sticking to his face from the pouring rain.

Quietly, he whispered in her ear.

"Didn't know you were into hollows like that."

Rukia jumped ten feet in the air, screaming.

When she fell to the floor, she vaulted backwards, hands grasping at her hip, grasping at empty air.

Horse-san scratched the side of his head, frowning. "This seems... repetitive...ish..."

Rukia looked down to her side, saw the lack of a sword, and jumped ten more feet back, landing in a crouch, shuddering.

------------------

Ichigo suddenly had a pounding headache.

It started a few hours ago, just after he had left the park.

_This sucks._

He grabbed a book, and tried to read, but his head wouldn't cooperate.

He growled, and stomped down the stairs.

_I need some Tylonel..._

-----------------

She had the revulsion in her eyes again.

Horse-kun sighed.

_Was my name really that bad? __I tried really hard..._

_Maybe she just has bad taste?_

_Nah, not Rukia-chan. Dang. I wish she'd hurry up and kick me. Kicking is fun._

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, Rukia-chan." The hollow said, frowning. "It was just a joke."

"It was not!" The woman's bright eyes flashed. "That was disgusting!" She spat. "A hollow and a shinigami?! You're sick!" She remained in her defensive position, right arm hefted, ready to shoot out a spell at any given time.

Horse-kun delved into Ichigo's memories for a moment, then sighed again.

_Oh. Right. I forgot she doesn't have a sense of humor._

"Annnn... Rukia-chan... Stop being all hissy pissy... It isn't much fun." He waved a pasty hand, shrugging.

"Fun?" She spat. "You consider disgusting flirtations... fun?"

The hollow recoiled at the venom in her voice. "C-c'mon, Rukia-chan, try-"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!!" In her eyes, there was nothing but pure fury now.

Horse-kun looked a little lost. "Call you what, Rukia-chan? I... I'm..."

She was already muttering an incantation.

Confused, the hollow shunpoed forward, and grabbed her wrists.

Rukia stared in shock at his speed, and half-pulled her arm away, but his grip was too strong.

Angrily, she kicked his shin.

_Useless._

She jumped unto his knees, easily balancing.

_I should've noticed the gap between us from the start._

He frowned. "Rukia-chan. Stop. It's not worth it."

_He's... strong._

Rukia glared defiantly, and jumped. But her wrists had a steel vice grip, and her legs ended up flying while her arms remained in the same exact position.

_Too strong._

He sighed. "C'mon. I told you. I just want to talk."

_Far too strong._

Rukia stared up at him. Her arms were high above her head where he gripped her, and her legs were sprawled out onto the floor.

She stood slowly, pulling herself up by the arms.

The hollow remained still.

"You better now, Rukia-chan?"

_Great. Now he thinks I'm PMSing..._

"Fine, Horse-san. Fine." She muttered, turning her head to glare up at him.

He let go.

She glanced at his face, keeping hers as cool as ice, but inside, she was still smoldering over his treatment.

He looked wounded.

She turned away, and walked a few paces before saying, "What is it?"

_There doesn't look to be any exits out of this place._

"W-well..." He scratched his head, looking a bit melancholy, like a child whose lollipop was taken from him. "Why... san?"

She couldn't help it. She spun around, a look of pure confusion plastered on her face. "What?!"

"Uhm..." He scuffed his foot against the cement floor. "Couldn't you call me... Horse-kun? Why so formal?"

She flushed, surprised and embarrassed by this remark. "Horse..kun?!" She spluttered.

She had never called anyone -kun in all her life.

"Yes." He looked decided. "Horse-kun. Call me that."

"NO!"

* * *

**A/N:**

**siiiighhhhh...**

**this is sure being drawn out...**

**half the ppl here seem to be hichiruki fans... (not that that pairing is bad or anything, i jus prefer ichiruki)**

**yeah, this is prolly gonna end in about two chappys or more, tho. Four at most. I'll try not to draw it out too much...**

**WHOOO... two chappies in one day...**

**i is so awesome**

**oh yeah... and last chappy, no one guessed who it was... **

**whoever guesses right on the top parts (who it is saying it), i will give them a bag of snickers.**

**thanks for reading!**


	8. Debilitate

I howl.

I never stop.

Incessantly, I sing the mournful song as though cursed for eternity.

I howl at the moon.

------------

Ichigo sighed.

_Another day at school._

He twisted as he grabbed his shirt, and put it on in a single rapid movement.

_I'm so sick of school._

_So sick of everything._

He pulled up his jeans, then buttoned them quickly.

_I wish time could just go back._

He grabbed his book bag, and ran his fingers through his soft orange hair. (recently conditioned)

_Life was so much more interesting back then._

_With her._

Suddenly, his head seemed to split open, and a migrane the size of a whale banged into his mind, and he fell to the floor, gripping his forehead, writhing.

_Life sucks without that stupid midget._

--------------

That stupid midget sneezed withing the contours of Ichigo's zanpakuto.

Horse-san looked at her, a small smirk on his pasty face. They had been argueing for hours about the name, yes, but it was raining, and he sometimes forgot how frail shinigami souls were. The temperature actually affected them.

_Hm. Shinigami. Wonder how that tastes. _

He scratched his head, leering as he approached the woman. For some reason, those thoughts brought a tinge of disgust. Revulsion.

_Nah. Shinigami can come later. There's plenty others._

_I needa stick to my masterful plan. _

Horse-kun chuckled as he stood directly in front of Rukia.

She glanced up, wiping snot from her nose.

She didn't jump back, didn't try to run this time.

_Maybe she's finally starting to get it. _

Her eyebrows twitched inward, then her lips parted, and she collapsed.

The hollow's sickly yellow eyes widened, and he crouched beside her, lifting out his hand.

His cold fingers almost touched her face, his fingers a hairsbreadth away, but he pulled back.

_She doesn't seem to like being touched._

He let an annoyed frown pass over his features. As a hiss escaped him, he grabbed her, and pulled her up, one hand at her neck, the other on her thigh, the pouring rain washing over them both. His eyes widened as a shock of excitement jumped through his limbs.

_King's idea of carrying a woman is so inneffective._

He walked swiftly to the planted sword, grabbed it, and smashed a nearby window. Easily, for Rukia was amazingly light, he jumped into it, landing nimbly in a warm room with a crackling fire.

He tossed her limp body onto the couch, and leaned down beside it.

_I wish we had some freaking water here. I'm getting kinda thirsty._

He eyed the unconscious body.

_I wonder if blood tastes any better._

------------------

Byaukuya sighed as he opened the sliding door to his mansion. Quietly, he took off his shoes, and walked slowly to Rukia's room.

Silent as shadow, he opened the door, and slipped in.

He had spent an all-nighter with Renji last night. He forgot to stop yelling. Renji seemed pretty pissed when he left, but Renji always seems pissed. Maybe its because of his eyebrows.

Byaukuya shudders.

_How I hate those infernal brows of disgusting tatooism._

He walked easily to her bed.

"Rukia?" He whispered, shaking her lightly.

When she didn't respond, he frowned.

"Rukia." He said, power in his voice. He shook her again, harder this time.

No response.

"Rukia!" He shouted uncharacteristically. He shook her, using both hands as her body moved like a ragdoll.

Panicked, his fingers flew to her neck, shaking, searching for a beat of life.

There was none.

* * *

**OOOOOO!!!! CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**sigh... i want some pie.**

**I had to force this chapter out; i'm trying to update at least once a day. **

**The next chappy should be more action-pakced**

**Congrats, InsainButterfly, you get snickers.**

**If you win this one, you get some sugar free mints! I KNOW!!!! AWESOMENESS, NE??!!!!! **

**thanks for reading!**


	9. Affliction

Within this world I am confined.

I cannot fight,

I cannot eat,

I cannot live.

I'm getting out.

Now.

------------------

Rukia woke with a pounding headache.

She glanced about her.

_A fire?_

_What is this place?_

_Am I awake?_

_What...?_

She frowned, and tried to sit up, only to fall back down again due to a wash of pain.

_Curse it._

She braced herself, then moved to a sitting position, fighting back the waves of the harsh free-falling hammer inside her head.

Groaning, she stood, and moved a bit closer to the fire.

Her clothes were still soaked, and she shivered.

_I need to take them off._

She sighed, remembering Health Class 101.

_I hate health._

She pulled off the belt first, and let it fall to the floor. Slowly, she lowered her shihakusho to the ground in a single movement.

She was clothed only in bandages now.

And Yuzu's pajama shorts.

_I like pajama shorts. _She decided, and crawled closer to the fire.

Its heat was overwhelming at first, but necessary.

Shivering, she leaned against the brick fireplace, letting its warmth run through her.

_I hate this place._

And she surrendered to unconsciousness.

------------------

Byaukya sat in a chair next to the bed a small pale girl lay in. His face was in his hands, and he shook his head back and forth, sighing.

He lifted out a hand, and it rested on the body's forehead.

_No warmth. Cold as stone._

Renji had come in before, and left just as quickly, to go barf in some bush, Byaukya assumed.

He groaned, remembering Kurotsuchi's evaluation of her condition.

_---FLASHBACK!!! (YOU KNOW IT WAS COMING!!!!---_

_Frowning, Byaukya burst into the Department of Research and Development, carrying the unconscious, unbreathing, unalive body of Kuchiki Rukia._

_Protests were heard when he walked briskly to a patients table. _

_Impatiently, he shoved the wounded shinigami off, and put Rukia's body carefully onto it. _

_The protests continued._

_"HELP HER!" He yelled, and walked off._

_Kurotsuchi gave a grin at the captain's uncharasteric behavior, scratching his bald head casually._

_"This seems interesting." He cackled, and made his way toward the unconsious body, shoving aside the assistants happening to be in his path. "Come along, Nemu."_

_Quietly, the fuku-taichou obeyed. _

_He put a hand on the Rukia's body's forehead, and leaned forward, clicking his tongue._

_"Interesting..."_

-------------------

When Horse-kun returned to the room, severed bodyparts in his possession (where did he get them? oh, that doesnt matter '-'), his heart started beating out of his chest.

_WHY IN HADES' NAME IS SHE WEARING UNDERWEAR?!?!?!?!!!!?_

* * *

**WOAHHH**

**SUSPENSE!**

**especially that last part! ;)**

**XDDDD (couldnt help myself)**

**yes, it is proven that taking off wet clothes DOES help hypothermia. **

**Rukia is smart enough to know it is necessary; she's trying to stay alive here, people! she was out in th rain for hours!**

**oh... here's a hard one up top... see if u can guess who it is! whoever does gets to decide what Hichi does next! 0-0**


	10. Precedent

I'm hard.

Hard as stone.

Untouchable.

Unreachable.

Stop trying.

It hurts.

--

Ichigo frowned, fingers touching his head lightly, tentatively and he tried to stand up.

He stumbled, and pitched forward, quickly grasping onto his bedrest for support.

He groaned as he straightened.

His head throbbed, but it was bearable now.

His hand left his forehead, and his eyes narrowed to slits as the drumming increased in tempo.

Hopefully, his father wouldn't choose now as a perfect time to tackle him to the floor.

He wasn't sure he could stop himself from killing the old man in this state.

--

_Mayuri's hand trailed around the girl's forehead, halted, then his black fingernails stood poised, ready to pierce her skin at any given time._

_"As you can see." Mayuri's well rounded teeth glistened in the luminescent lighting. "She appears to be in a trance of some sort." His head moved forward as he closed his eyes, listening. _

_"She appears to be in a trance of some sort..." He repeated, "...Although her breathing - or lack thereof - is rather... abnormal."_

_He poked at her closed eyelids, then pinched her nose, frowning at the lack of response. _

_"Hm." He glanced up at Byakuya's still form, expression ponderous. "Why did you bring her here instead of to Unohana? It seems to be more of a medical condition than anything else."_

_Byakuya's expression retained its stoic frown. "It seemed more your forte. Unohana-taichou is a healer of wounds, not used to such... surprises. You're a scientist, and though I disapprove of your... methods... I feel that I have no choice in the matter. Now. Continue on with your explanation."_

_Mayuri sneered at his peer's evaluation, then turned back to the unconscious girl. "Huh. Well, trance is all I got. Unless, of course, she is on some kind of... unperscribed medicine." The man's fingerss twirled as he glanced at Byakuya's face._

_"Of course not!" He replied, indignant. _

_"Mmmmyes, yes." Mayuri examined his painted nails pointedly. His eyes snapped back to Rukia's fallen form, pondoring, expressive. Eyes with unsatiable curiousity. Dangerous eyes. _

_Byakuya stared at his shoes as Mayuri began poking at the girl's pale neck, prodding with expert fingers, opening her mouth, feeling up her nostrils, even cleaning out her ears. _

_"Strange." He murmered. "There seems to be a lack of feeling of touch. It isn't a coma, but something more.. pronounced. Effective... Powerful."_

_Byakuya's eyes grew wide as he heard the evaluation. "What?! What is that supposed to mean!?"_

_Mayuri looked at him from the corner of his eye as he spoke. "Her condition is similar of that of an earthly body when its soul has left it, similar to Kurosaki Ichigo's own condition when given the power of a soul reaper." Mayuri's hands shook. Not with fear, but with excitement. Excitement at this sudden new, curious discovery. He turned to Byakuya's still form, face wild and grinning freely as he cackled out his evaluation. "It appears... That this young soul reaper has entered a third world."_

**A/N: OHMIGOSHOES!! CLIFFHANGER!!**

**(sorry there was no holoichi in this... stupid winner wouldn't come up with an idea fast enuff, so i just decided i mite as well just write a chapter like this.)**

**SO!**

**I guess, if the winner dont respond in a week after they've been declared winner, then I'll just make it up myself.**

**THE WINNER, ITCHYCOOKIE, HAS ONE WEEK TO RESPOND. sorry, but i need something to do wiht my spare time, and fanfic writing just happens to be it!**


	11. Reverie

I have a bleached exterior

But my teeth are black

But my heart is black

But my mind is black

But my soul is black

I grin.

--

_My eyes opened, my body tense. _

_A large body engulfed me, covered me, smothered me. _

_I struggled for a moment, my hands clasping a zanpakuto's handle. My eyes traveled up it, and I felt them widen as I took in the sharp blade portruding from the body's back. _

_Wait. No, this was..._

_Suddenly it was red. There was red all around me. All over me._

_It was blood. There was blood on my hands._

_THERE WAS BLOOD ON MY HANDS._

--

"KAIEN-DONO!!"

Horse-kun withdrew his pasty hand from Rukia's forehead as though she was made of fluffy nice objects.

His black eyes narrowed into slits, wondering if she was awake or not; her face was rather expressive for an unconscious woman.

_Che... Shinigami... I'll never get their freaky-freakness..._

"Heyyyy, Rukia-chan! Horse-kun is here to wakey-wakey you up!" He cooed, pasty hand slapping her lightly. "Ruuuuukia-chaaaaan!"

She stirred.

_Always a good sign. I guess..._

"Come on, girl! You can do it!" He cheered, in a crouching position nearby her silent form.

She let out a low grown, and her eyelids slowly gave way to blurry amethyst eyes. "I-Ichi...?" She trailed off, rubbing her eyes and squinting.

A pasty face, sickeningly yellow eyes, pale hair.

"OMIGOSHOES!!" She screamed, kicking at the figure, who retaliated by screaming out in pain.

"RUKIA-CHAN!!" The hollow roared, twisting as it grabbed its... area. "WHAT THE F&#) WAS THA... Oh."

She was unconscious again.

--

Ichigo groaned as he grabbed his toast, permafrown in place, drums still beating behind his ears.

_Darn stubborn stupid headache. Go die and leave me in peace._

Yuzu stared up at him.

"Ichi-nii?" He glared at her from across the table. "D-daddy's free today. If you're sick, you should go see him..."

"I don't think so." He growled.

Yuzu whimpered and sunk down low in her seat.

_That should shut her up._

"I'm going now." Ichigo announced, unable to keep satisfaction out of his voice as he stood. "Ja ne."

He staggered for a moment, glaring when Yuzu stared at him, concerned, then stomped out the front door, towards Karakura High.

Ichigo muttered something about how much he wished the school could be eaten by a giant hollow. But he was just joking. Sort of.

--

_My life came in flashes after that. _

_Sometimes I could see Ichigo, who wasn't really Ichigo. _

_Then he would disappear, and I would be with Kaien-dono, drenched in his blood and the pouring rain._

_Miyako visited me, too, her gentle, sweet smile on her face as she poured reassuring whispers in my ear._

_Then everything would go black. _

_Then white._

_Then black._

_Then white._

_Then, strangely, orange._

_And I'd be with Ichigo, argueing, smiling, laughing, fighting._

_And then Ichigo would no longer be Ichigo._

_Then that not-really Ichigo, but still Ichigo nonetheless, would disappear as well._

_Then I'd be drenched in blood and tears._

**Thereeeee we go!! FINALLY I GOT THIS DONE.**

**Dang, it was hard to think sumthing up for Rukia while she was having fever-dreams... I ended up just doing first person... sorry if its confusing...**

**0.0 this fic is fast becoming AU... i better change my summary...**

**Thanks for reading, and pleeeeze review, it makes me feel smart and entertaining.**

**Hope you enjoyed! (smile smile happy smile)**


	12. Unwinding

I have never expierenced fear

I've expierenced rage, a burning passion, when she is wronged

I've expierenced sorrow, a gaping depth, when I am unsuitable for my name

I've expierenced happiness, a lustrous illumination, when from her tongue comes exactly what I need to hear

But I have never expierenced fear

Not until now.

--

The drums' tempo lengthened in his stride, beats of pain speeding up, slowing down, then speeding up again.

_I can't go to school today._

_I can't face them._

_I can't-_

Ichigo turned suddenly, taking a route through an alleyway, walking briskly through a bustling intersection, faces blurring as he passed them.

He didn't know where he was going.

He didn't care.

--

With a low sigh, Horse-kun, standing a good length away from Rukia's unconscious body, scratched his pale hair, frowning.

Things were NOT going as planned. Not in the least.

The girl, Rukia, Ichigo's obvious center of affection, was by no means able to be spoken with, persuaded, or induced.

His yellow eyes ran over her spasming body once more.

Horse-kun's eyebrows twitched.

Things were NOT going as planned.

--

_"A THIRD world?!" Byaukya growled. "That's ridiculious."_

_Kurotsuchi's grin faded. "Then perhaps I should put it in different terms that would be easier for you to understand." _

_The scientist turned away, staring at the unconscious body. _

_"Kuchiki Rukia..."_

_--_

_I frowned as the green meadow entered my vision._

_This was different. Everything had come in cycles before this moment. _

_My head turned around in the area, my eyes squinting in concentration as I drank in the vivid green details around me._

_--_

_"..is dead."_

_--_

_My eyes stopped when I saw snow. _

_Half the meadow was white as winter._

_The other was green as spring._

_A figure appeared in the whiteness, her white arm outstretched, her white mouth forming words I could not hear._

_--_

Ichigo didn't know how he ended up here.

In a garbage dump.

Frowning, he sat down in a grass area a few paces away from the mess of junk before him.

He closed his eyes as his lips pursed, trying to ignore the rancid smell of garbage.

Well, maybe he had some idea.

--

**A/N: yeah... sorry it took so long... you know, finals -**.**-"**


	13. Coalescence

There is no concept of time here.

Only seasons.

And even those come and go unprecedented.

Here I stay.

I cannot leave, no matter how I wish it.

Forced I am to watch this... child's feelings on my sky.

Forced I am to watch for eternity.

--

It was dark when Ichigo finally returned home.

How late?

He didn't know.

Didn't care.

The gate slammed as he entered, but it was probably just the wind.

Probably.

When he opened the front door, he hesitated, brow furrowing--

_He saw white._

_White all around him._

_And suddenly_

_He was cold, freezing cold. He tried to blow, blow into his ha-- _

Where are my hands?

My body?

I can see...

I can feel...

BUT WHERE THE HECK IS MY BODY?!

--_He moved his sight upward, away from the white ground, onto the figure standing on white ground._

_The woman raised an white hand, __her white robe billowing as her white lips smiled._

_"Hello, child," Her voice was as white as the spiraling snow. "I welcome you."_

_Her white fingers curled, the index beckoning --_Who? Who is that...?

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

WAIT

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Holy Fricktarts.

Isn't that--

--

Isshin's kick smashed into his face, and the physical world ripped into his senses.

Frick.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaad!" Ichigo growled, arms locking down on the foot.

"YES ICHIGO MY SON?! The idiot's face bore its usual ear-to-ear grin

"I FRIKKIN' **_HATE_** YOU!!"

And thus Ichigo vented all his pent-up frustration on the willing victim

--er, target.

--

_"DEAD?!" Byaukuya roared. "**DEAD**?!"_

_Kurotsuchi took a step back at the unexpected ferocity. "Well, maybe not in the way you're taking it.."_

_"**HOW ELSE AM I SUPPOSED TO 'TAKE IT'**?!"_

_"When I say 'dead', I mean... I mean more like the stage humans are in after their heart stops beating." Beads of sweat began to fall from his chin._

_"**WHICH IS DEAD**!!"_

_"No, no, not necessarily..." _

_Byaukuya shunpoed forward, hands grabbing Kurotsuchi's collar and shoving him against the nearby wall._

_"**EXPLAIN WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT TO ME! NOW!!**" _

_The scientist's eyes rolled to the side, the sickly grin still plastered on his face. _

_"What I'm trying to say is..." He hesitated. "She can be **revived**... brought back to life."_

_Byaukuya's eyes squinted._

_"Like a human can be brought back to life by that strange electric machine, the one that zaps them to life, so this Kuchiki girl can be... saved." His eyes rolled around the room, looking everywhere but Byaukuya's face. "All I need is something similar... something AS strong... something AS powerful... something as compatible." Kurotsuchi shrugged, eyes on Byaukuya's hairline now. "Problem is, there's probably going to be a timelimit... And I just don't know what it is to look for in such a situation..." His shoulders came up in a shrug, just as he finally found the courage to look into his fellow captain's eyes._

_--_

Horse-kun got up with a groan, tired of watching Rukia-chan squirm around in her fevered sleep.

Not that it wasn't entertaining.

It just got tiring watch her fight with some imaginary demons.

He pursed his pasty lips, strolling around the room.

Now to think of something FUN to do...

...

...

...

A spark of ideaness in his mind, and his fireplace was lit.

His sharp teeth shone piercingly as he threw back his head and laughed.

Horse-kun was just such a little geniushead.

A pure, malicious, goodnatured geniushead.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hehehhhh. **

**Sorry it took such a while...**

**(looks AWAYYYY)**

**UH, REVIEW AND THE NEXT ONE WILL COME FASTER +-+**


	14. Cession

I yearn for freedom.

I yearn for fun.

I yearn for an escape from this **UTTER BOREDOM**

--

**_It was about three o'clock in the morning when Ichigo woke up._**

**_No, not in his room._**

**_He woke up in that place. That world. His world._**

**_The world he had gone to twice before; once seeking advice, then returned seeking revival._**

**_The world where buildings stood like branches on the horizon._**

**_The world where gravity came from your left or right and not your feet._**

**_This strange world._**

**_He glanced around, frowning._**

**_Normally Zangetsu-ossan would appear, tell him some useless stuff, and he'd be on his way._**

**_But no one appeared on the horizon. No one was standing on a sword hilt._**

**_It was empty, and frighteningly so._**

--

_My cheeks felt the slow, felt the cold, but my hands did not move to warm them._

_I merely stood on the border between the two worlds, the two fields._

_Half my foot was on vividly green grass, the other on pure lusterous snow._

_Snowflakes kissed my face, and the sun warmed the back of my head._

_My face was flushed yet pale._

_My smile was happy yet heavy._

_My eyes were open yet closed._

_I was on the line of two polar opposites._

_I was the bridge connecting these two worlds that would otherwise never touch._

_I took a step forward._

_--_

_**Ichigo stomped around, the blue concrete chipping on each of his footsteps.**_

_**He swivelled his head around, searching for some irregularity in the emptiness.**_

_**There.**_

_**A broken window?**_

_**He moved closer, seeing a small room, and a flickering fire off to the side.**_

_**He jumped past the broken shards on the window pane.**_

--

_Snow billowed around me as I moved._

_The white woman smiled, and said something I still could not hear._

_My pace quickened. _

_--_

_**Ichigo's eyes widened. **_

_**His heartbeat stopped.**_

_**What was that... **_

_**...a strand of black hair...**_

_**...a pale arm disappearing behind the arm of a couch...**_

**_He leaned forward, straining for a better view, straining for a confirmation of his hopes. His desperate, futile hopes._**

And then he was back.

* * *

**A/N: hehehe, sorry for the long update.**

**hoooo, short chappy, huh?**

**couldn't help it... it seemed like such a perfect time to end...**

**sorry, ill try to be a bit more responsible about this... ive just been so busy lately... sophomore year is so much harder than freshmen... i know, shocking, ne?**

**sigh...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**i love reviews**

**it makes me and this story look good!**

**if you read this chapter, YOU MUST REVIEW!**

**even if u just say "uh..." and thats ALLL!**

**it makes me happy just to get ur "uh"'s**

**i know, i need something better to do with my spare time than write a little author note at the end of a fanfic... but, hey, im bored.**

**hope u enjoyed!**


	15. Transmutation

I feel strange.

I feel tired.

I feel frustrated.

I'm just so sick of this.

I'm just so sick of everything.

--

The room was dark, and he felt the warm sensation of a thick liquid on his hand.

He tried to take a step forward into the blackness, but felt his foot collide with familiar thump of something on the floor.

The sensation was familiar, nostalgic.

Ichigo stumbled forward, hands straining forward, and only by pure luck found a light switch.

He flicked it on, and light flooded the room.

Left his sins plain to see.

A body lay on the floor.

Blood dripped from the walls, from the floor, from the corpse, FROM HIS HANDS.

He ran to the lifeless corpse on the floor, mutilated and twisted. Its limbs were strewn across the floor in a mindless slaughter. Its face was flat on the floor. He lifted it up by the dark hair.

Ichigo let out a low sigh of relief.

It was no one he knew, the face brought no memory nor registered any recognition.

Then he felt guilt edge in, stab him.

--

Rukia sat up, hair frazzled and eyes bleary with sleep.

She wiped her eyes and stood, swivelling her head around.

_Where am I? _

_What is this place?_

Then came the memories

_Oh... right._

_I have no idea._

_Wait... did I just have a dream INSIDE of a dream?_

_This is so weird._

She tried pinching herself.

--

Darkness began to flood Ichigo's vision.

This sensation was familiar as well.

So was his will to fight it, to rebel.

He felt his chest draw a shuddering breath as his hands flew to his eyes, and grasped the outer edge of his vision.

He strained forward, tried desperately to fight, desperately to keep it back from merely a force of will.

--

Rukia stared up at the open window, contemplated for a moment, then jumped out through its opening.

Blue skyscrapers greeted her.

She lifted her pale hands to her mouth and drew breath to yell.

But stopped herself when she saw the familiar white form standing on the horizon.

_Time for some answers._

With a grim set of the mouth, she began running towards the figure.

But there was something strange about it.

Its white hakama was... shifting.

Grey slowly faded into black.

His pasty white skin faded into a light tan.

And its pale mess of a hair splurted into a fiery orange.

**Sorry for the short chappy again, but it's late and im tired, and im surprised i got this much done... hehehe... IM SO SORRY IM AN INADEQUITE AUTHOR!! **


	16. Reunion

I never wanted to see him again.

But I knew my wish was futile.

I said Goodbye.

He said See you later.

----

"Rukia." He stared, amber eyes wide as saucers.

_Don't worry._

She cringed, then took a quick step back.

_This is all a dream._

"Rukia." He took a quick step forward.

_I need to wake up now._

She backed up farther, leaning back on her heel, ready to pivot and run as far as her legs could take her.

_RIGHT NOW._

He appeared to have caught on to whatever the expression on her face revealed, for he suddenly stood still, then looked away and pouted his lips in his familiar glare.

"Why are you here instead of Zangetsu? This doesn't make any sense..." He muttered.

Rukia stared at him in silence, wary.

"Hey, Rukia... Um...." He glanced at her, awkwardly scratching his fiery muss of hair. "Is this... some kind of.... communication... thing? Are you a hologram? This a soul society message? Like a cell phone? You know what those are, right?"

"......" She twitched at his rude perspective of her intelligence.

"Rukia? Can you hear me? Do. My. Words. Make. Sense. To. You?" He spoke as though she was the fool.

"No. I can't understand a thing you're saying."

"Oh crap, I thought so...."

Silence clouded them for a minute.

"Hey, wait a second!"

------

Renji sighed as he plopped himself beside Byaukya.

The bench was rock, and it hurt his butt.

"What a mess this is, huh?" He groaned, pulling at his neck. "Kurotsushi told me." He said at Byaukya's questioning glare. "Like a coma, eh? Only thing we can do is wait and see if she'll wake up or not. At least she isn't dead, huh?" The words were like eating sand.

"It would be easier for me if she were dead."

------

Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he glanced at her.

"Rukia, why are you here?"

"Where is here?" She shot back, the hairs in her neck rising.

"No, Rukia. Answer my question. Why are you in my world?" He jabbed his thumb towards his chest upon using the possessive "my".

"If I knew, I would have told you." She sighed, looking down at the blue cement. Then she turned her back on Ichigo and began walking down the blue wall. Destination unknown.

"Rukia, wait!" He called, jogging to get in pace with her. "Where have you been?"

"In soul society. Where else would I be?" She looked away from him, trying to keep the----

_Man? No, not even close._

_Boy? He's nowhere near that._

_He's a child. Nothing but a child compared to me._

----out of her line of vision.

"Well..." He scratched his hair again, and she felt her heart pang at the familiarity of the gesture. "...All right then."

Silence clouded over them again. A silence she welcomed with open arms.

"Where is this place? How many times have you been here?" She cursed herself for encouraging his attempts at conversation.

"I'm not quite sure." She felt the relief at conversation roll off his tongue as he spoke. "I've always been here whenever I was in trouble. There was this one time when that crazy captain whatshisface tried to kill me, and before that when hat 'n' clogs tried to slash my throat open, and I seriously thought I was going to die both times. Those were the only times I was ever in this world. Why do you keep looking away? If someone's talking to you, you should at least look at them."

She growled. "You have no right to talk to me about rudeness, Ichigo Kurosaki. Who was the fool that couldn't tell strawberries from the supermarket?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Of course it's a bad thing." She stared at a nearby window as she quickened her pace, hoping he would tire of her and try to find a way out of this place. "When-" She bit her tongue. This conversation had gone on far enough.

Silence clouded over them a third time.

* * *

**hehehehe I GOT HER DONE!!!!!!!! ARENT YOU PROUD OF ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**isosorryfordelay**


	17. Forming Shadows

Things change.

That's what they say.

But things don't change.

It's just the same thing, over and over again.

The future is just the past repeated again and again.

Nothing is new under the sun.

Things never change, no matter what you try to do.

Things have never, will never change.

----------

"It's strange..." Ichigo began nervously. "I've been here more than once, but I never really looked around...." He glanced at Rukia, who had her back to him.

The two were sitting in the small cube of a room the one who called himself Horse-kun had brought Rukia into. The shattered window above them was the only source of light. The fire had long since died down.

Ichigo reclined in a blood colored armchair while Rukia stood in the farthest corner from him next to the bricked fireplace.

The bright-haired young man groaned and leaned back, hands snapping behind his head in an awkward stretch.

_Why isn't she responding?_

_She hasn't spoken in hours._

Her back was taught, still and communicated clearly she had no wish to be spoken to.

_What kind of dream is this?_

_More like a nightmare.._

"Hey, Rukia. How'd you get here anyway?"

Her back stiffened even more, if that was even possible, and he heard her sharp intake of breath.

And she remained silent.

---------

"What do you mean by that?" The question hung in the air with all the tension of a trapese (sp?) artist walking across tight wire.

Byaukya set his violet eyes on Renji, who cringed at his idol's glance and who looked down into his hands quickly.

"'Easier on you.'" Renji scoffed. "You arrogant bas-"

Byaukya stood, the rustle of his clothing cutting Renji's insult in two. Then he left the room and the door swung closed in his wake.

Renji jumped to his feet and stomped after his captain.

---------

Orihime sat in her room, hands clasped and knees bent before her brother's picture.

"And I hope, throughout all this, Kurosaki-kun will--"

A knock on her door caused Orihime to snap her head upwards. She turned back to the photo quickly before standing.

"One second, Nii-sama."

She hurried to the door and pulled it free of locks. It swung open with little effort, revealing a tall figure with his characteristic pouting glare.

Then he smiled, keeping his brows knit in its usual tight stitch.

"Inoue. Good to see you."

**

* * *

**

A/N: OMG I KNOW ITS LATE!!!!!!!!!! AND IM SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'LL TRY TO BE BETTER, I WILL!!!!!! AND IM SORRY ITS SO SHORT!!! I'VE BEEN SO BUSY LATELY!!! (huffs, calms down from screaming apologies at computer and switches to pitching salesman)

**Please review. It makes me look good and attracts readers, as well as gives me initiative to write. Say anything. I will enjoy the fact you even took a second to comment on my story that has really slow chapters but will improve. I will update every weekend from now on, as long as nothing comes up. **

**Thank you for reading my authors note. **

**P.S. Jet Li is a really hot asian as a younger self.**


	18. Lilting Shadows

I loved him.

I still love him.

And I will probably love him in the future as well.

But I know

Beyond all doubt

That he will never love me

Because

His heart has already been stolen.

--------------

"Rukia's the one in trouble, and yet you're acting like a spoiled brat."

Byaukya turned to face the red-haired ponytailed man, eyes empty of anger. "It is none of your concern how I act."

"It's my problem if Rukia's involved." Renji's chest swelled with his gallant words.

"Unless you two are lovers, I dare say it isn't."

Renji deflated a few inches.

--------------

"Ichigo."

He twisted around to face her, eyes hopeful at her sudden word.

"Rukia... You're....."

She was smiling a smile tainted with apology and regret. At least, half of her face was. Her body was fading into nonexistance. "I wonder if I'm dying."

--------------

The whites of Orihime's eyes became the most potent thing about them. They were widened in pure panicked fear.

Her hand grasped the knob of her apartment door until she felt it raw with pain. Pain was good. Pain would help her focus.

"Who are you?" She breathed out parted lips. "Why are you in Kurosaki-kun's body?"

The transformation in the man before here was immediate. His straight back moved to a slinking slouch. His jaw became loose. His eyebrows relaxed as a sleazy grin stretched across his face.

"You noticed eh?" Ichigo's body twisted past Orihime and into the room, hands stuffed in its pockets casually. "Not surprising. You always were so attuned to this guy, weren't you?" It turned its head back towards her and winked while stucking out its tongue. "I wonderrrr whyyyyyyy....."

"Get out."

It ignored her and walked into HER kitchen as though it had lived there every day of its life. "Got any Cheese Whiz? I really like that stuff. It gives Ichi-chan indegestion, you know." It snickered as it rifled through her fridge and turned to her cabinets to resume its quest for cheese.

She grabbed its arm, fear mixed with courage in her face. "Where's Kurosaki-kun?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"TELL ME WHERE HE IS" Her face contorted as rage filled it.

A smack resounded to the room.

Then a thump as the girl fell to the floor.

Ichigo's face twisted into a disgusted sneer. "Be silent, you pathetic little child."

His body leaned down before her fallen body and lifted her chin to meet her eyes using its cold hands. "I despise you." Ichigo's once warm brown eyes were staring at her with passionless revulsion. "Watching you makes me want to wretch my guts out. And I'm positive Ichigo feels the same."

Orihime began to tremble.

* * *

**A/N: I updated again. IM SO PWOUD OF MYSELF **


	19. Wane

I've always been afraid

Always suspected

Always guessed

That he hated me

-----------

"She's alive. I'm afraid I'm not sure exaclty what seems to have occurred, but she just... abruptly regained her pulse." Kurotsuchi walked into an off-white room, a disappointed pout on his striped face.

"Eh?" He looked around the waiting room.

The benches, the walls, were empty.

----------

Ichigo's eyes were on her.

They were finally watching her, finally only her.

And that gave her a small sense of satisfaction; everytime he'd glanced at her, spoken to her, smiled, frowned, glared at her, his thoughts were always elsewhere.

If only his eyes weren't someone elses.

If only his face didn't want so clearly to retch.

Then this moment would have been perfect.

"Awwwwwww, are you crying?" It breathed, and a satisfied grin etched over Kurosaki-kun's face. "I guess the truth really does hurt..." A high-pitched cackling laugh rose from its chest.

She pulled her face from his grasping hand, letting the tears fall silently from her cheeks.

Orihime had never hated anything before, but a hard feeling was now growing in her chest, hardening her heart.

_So, this is what it feels to..._

"Leave Kurosaki-kun alone, you... evil... thing..."

It blinked.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE! LEAVE HIS BODY! GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

It smiled slowly, the grin stretching unnaturally against the off-white face.

"Oh, silly, silly, pathetic girl......Don't you see? I am your precious Kurosaki-kun."

She glared at it with an anger she had never felt before.

"And he is me."

----------

As though she had never been there, she was gone.

Ichigo's hands balled into fists.

He hadn't gotten the chance to speak yet.

She hadn't looked at him.

_I needed to..._

He spat, the liquid falling on the window below, mixing with the glass.

The two began swirling in a tornado-like film, rippling across his world.

--------

"Renji...." Byaukya lowered his head, eyebrows etched together in a troubled expression. "Rukia will die soon."

_What..?_

"I.... I've known it for a while." He licked his lips. "Though, 'die' isn't the right word....."

"What are you talking about, Taichou?" Renji's voice came out as a hoarse croak.

"She's going to disappear. And when she does, we will never see her again."

* * *

**A/N: HA HA! I DID IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FINALLY HAD FREE TIME!!!!! AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!............SORRY IT TOOK SO VERY LONG**


	20. Ebb

Wolves are pathetic creatures.

Their stares are empty of intelligence.

Their howls are never ceasing.

Their brains are never thinking.

I happen to be one of them.

----------

"Disappear?" Renji shook his head, frustrated at his own cluelessness. "What do you mean? What are you saying?"

"...There's something wrong here. In Sereitei." The man hadn't looked so tired before. Bags were under his slitted eyes and an unhealthy yellow sheen dominated his cheeks.

"What makes you so positive?" Renji's eyes narrowed, an inexplicable feeling was rising in his chest, thickening his tongue and making it hard to form words.

Byaukya's gaunt eyes turned away, then looked to the upper right as he moistened his lips.

"There's someone you should meet."

---------

"O-SAN!!!!!! O-SAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O-SAN, WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?!?!?" Ichigo called out to the murky skies.

No reply.

Frustrated, he scuffed his foot against the glass structure supporting him.

The window caved in, then returned to its original flatness when he pulled his leg out.

Ichigo knelt and brought palm to rest against the glass. It was a strange texture, rubbery yet tough.

He pushed weight into it experimentally.

And then he was falling.

Falling into black.

--------

Black was what Rukia's eyes opened to.

"Am I blind?" She said aloud, to make sure she wasn't deaf.

She sat up, or at least in the direction she hoped was up.

"Hello?" Her voice echoed. "Is anyone there?"

After a few seconds's silence, she stood and walked forward, stretching her arms out in an awkward attempt to keep herself from bumping into a wall and feeling foolish.

"One dream into another..?" She wondered, her palm then touched something smooth and cool. It felt hard, like stone.

She stretched out both arms and pressed her small body against it, testing its strength and length. Then she found herself passing through the once solid area. She caught herself before landing buttfirst.

Now instead of black, everything was white.

White floors, white walls, white furniture.

A few white chairs littered the room, tables, and, strangely enough, a refridgorator (sp?).

_Perhaps it carries cheeze whiz...._ She thought**.**

------------

"We've always been the same. I am a piece of him, a sliver of his personality, if you will." It puppetted Kurosaki-kun's body into standing, shoved his hands into the pockets. The sleazy grin had returned to his face. It paused, eyes narrowed in speculation. "You know, you are quite the hypocrite, Orihime-chan."

"What are you talking about?"

Orihime's eyes narrowed, teeth gritted.

It pursed his lips. "Well...... I dunno. Perhaps the fact that you claim to love a guy that you hardly know."

This thing had taken over Kurosaki-kun's body.

"You'll only get in the way of both me and Ichi-chan." Its voice was turning venomous. "A burden, an anchor pulling us down."

Her eyes trembled as she took in his form, mind falling back to images of Kurosaki-kun, of his head falling, eyes narrowed in agonized depression.

"We've almost broke the surface of this ocean, too." The thing licked his lips. "You need to disappear before anything gets too rough."

This thing was _hurting_ Kurosaki-kun.

"I've got his best interests in mind, you know. _I'm_ the one that knows him best."

She brought a hand to her cerulean hair clips, opened her mouth to call out.

Then his eyes flew down at her, a revolted expression full of passion dominating its face._ "...Far better than you, at any rate._"

This thing didn't deserve life.

* * *

**A/N: OH YEAH, TWICE IN A ROW!!!!!!!!!!! AND IT HASNT EVEN BEEN A MONTH!!! (is proud)**


End file.
